Buyon (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 8 Buyon collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Dragon Ball Part 2 *Release date: 1980's In the late 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Buyon appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands around his stomach as his tongue is seen protruding in front. *Dragon Ball KeshiGomu *Release date: Unknown This Keshi piece is a unique variant as it features Buyon in a slightly crouched and crunched-in position. The figurine is slightly smaller in size in comparison to other Buyon Keshi pieces. Both his hands are seen in front of his stomach as his sharp teeth can be seen, his tongue sticking out and his eyes bulging. Pieces included in this set are Android 8, General White, Nam, Ninja Murasaki, Commander Red, General Blue, Pirate Robot, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Master Roshi pumped-up, Emperor Pilaf, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Colonel Silver, Goku (Kamehameha), Goku with Power Pole, Jackie Chun, Great Ape Goku, and the Kickboxer. Banpresto *Cute Mascot Series *Release date: 2004 The mini mascot hanger series has a few pieces styled in a cute manner. Each piece comes with a chain attachment for carrying purposes. Characters included in this mini mascot set are Monster Carrot, Devil Man, Tambourine, Giran, Buyon, Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, Shenron, and Oolong. These pieces are very unique as their eyes are sized slightly larger to better incorporate the chibi style. *DWC Dragonball series *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Buyon as collectible number DB038 in the miniature series and was released in August, 2009. The figure comes with both hands in an animalistic position in front of his enormous belly and his elongated green tongue sticking out in front of his plump pink body. There is also great detail on Buyon's tail, antennae, and overall impression on his unique skin. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Buyon figurine stands at 7.5 cm. Others included in this same set are Commander Red, Staff Officer Black, Major Metallitron, Ninja Murasaki, Suno, Kid Goku with winter clothing, and Android 8. *Creatures Keyholder Series *Release date: 2009 Banpresto has also released a few characters exclusively as a “Dragon Ball Kai Creatures Head Keyholder” in August 2009. They are basically large-scale heads of some characters which are featured as keychains. The Buyon in this set is rather ghastly, with yellow eyes, pulsating bumps on his skin, and drool culminating from his tongue. The head-sculpt is quite meticulous and very realistic in its initial design but also maintains the primary qualities of the character as well as being a great keyholder. The collectible’s height is at 5 cm and elongated slightly due to Buyon’s antennae sticking outward in opposite directions. Other pieces included in this set are the heads of a fierce King Piccolo vomiting an egg, a vicious Great Ape with ferocious teeth, and the ever-intricately designed dragon, Shenron. *Dragon Ball High Grade Coloring Keychain Part 3 Series *Release date: Unknown Following the initial releases, Banpresto also released a highly detailed Buyon keychain figure as a part of the 3rd assortment for the Dragon Ball lineup. The Buyon figurine comes with his elongated tongue sticking out and stands at approximately 6 cm tall. Also included in this keychain set was Kid Goku, King Piccolo vomiting an egg, Master Roshi falling through the Flying Nimbus, and Kid Goku held tight by Giran’s Merry-Go-Round Gum. The figurines in this set have a soft feature, allowing them to be squeezed while kept in hand. Epoch *Battle of Muscle Tower DX set *Release date: 1986 This was a genuinely nice play set released by Epoch in 1986, which included a nice repertoire of characters and a recreation of this extremely memorable part of the Dragon Ball saga. Entitled "Battle of Muscle Tower," the entire Red Ribbon Army base known as Muscle Tower is depicted in this DX play set, including miniature collectibles of some of the affiliates and members of the Red Ribbon Army such as Major Metallitron, General White, Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki, Buyon, and Android 8. Others also included in this great set are Goku, Suno, and the Jingle Village Chief. The set has many floors and stages which allows the figurines to be placed on. Also, it can be opened and closed to depict the scenery from the series. When it is closed, the Muscle Tower’s outer exterior is also grafted to a near-perfect status. This is a great set for any fan of the Muscle Tower and no collection is complete without this amazing compilation of Red Ribbon Army members all in one set. Oddly enough, Buyon's figurine is portrayed as a green variant on the boxart rather than a pink one. Model Kits *Resin-based model kit statue series *Release date: Unknown A more recent release came in the form of a statue set which portrays Buyon, Android 8, and Goku in this excellent Muscle Tower showdown scene. Buyon is seen standing and prepared to devour his prey while Goku and Android 8 stand and face him. Android 8’s reaction is that of complete fear while Goku is seen enraged and ready to take on his opponent. Buyon is quite delighted with the idea of consuming his foes as this is displayed quite well with his reaction. Buyon’s tongue is seen sticking out in an extreme manner as there’s great impression placed on the bumps on his pink flabby and gelatinous skin. Another nice feature is the pile of bones next to Buyon, likely a reminder of the previous unfortunate soul who dared to fall in his sight. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise